


A Fathers Grief

by aelijah85



Series: A Pretender Lost [2]
Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelijah85/pseuds/aelijah85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, A Pretender is lost and a father grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fathers Grief

  
**Title:** A Fathers Grief  
 **Fandom** : The Pretender  
 **Author:** Delight [](http://aelijah85.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aelijah85.livejournal.com/)**aelijah85**    
 **Rating/Genre:** PG-13, Gen, Angst  
 **Characters:** Sydney, Jarod, Kyle, Mr. Lyle, Mr. Raines, Ms. Parker  & Broots  
 **Summary:** AU, A Pretender is lost and a father grieves.  
 **A/N:** This is my first _ever_ posted fan fiction. So con crit is welcome and encouraged. Not a death-fic.  


**~~~~**

 

When Sydney would leave The Centre he always assumed that Jarod was safe.   
Naive, he now knew, but at the time he didn't think anything would happen to Jarod without his knowledge and approval.  
And then he saw the drug testing, and found the DSA of Mr. Raines and  Mr. Lyle stopping Jarods heart.  
And he was appalled at how blind and ignorant he had been, it had made him wish, not for the first time, that he had taken Jarod when he was younger and run.  
But even after all that was done to him, Jarod was still good, could still feel empathy, compassion and truly care for others.  
But after The Dragon House and Mr. Raines capturing him and Kyle, he was scared.  
He had hoped Jarod would escape and still be the same person.  
But the longer he was with Mr. Raines, the more he worried for his prodigy, worried at how he might be twisted and changed into someone different.  
And then it happened, Jarod and Kyle escaped.  
And he began to hope again, until Ms. Parker and Broots Brought the DSA of Jarod and Kyles escape.  
And he heard Jarod tell Kyle that Mr. Raines was "neutralized", with cold finality and not a hint of remorse, he knew the Jarod he knew was gone. That everything done to him had finally been to much. And all he could think was.  
He was a Pretender, a prodigy, a boy, his son and he had failed him.  

 


End file.
